joshua_eatons_stupid_jokesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb-y Lovato
Demetria Devonne Lovato (/ˈdɛmi loʊˈvɑːtoʊ/ ''DEM-ee'' loh-'''VAH'-toh'' or lə-'''VAH'-toh''; born August 20, 1992) is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. After making her debut as a child actress in Barney & Friends, Lovato rose to prominence in 2008 when she starred in the Disney Channel television film Camp Rock and released her debut single "This Is Me" which peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100. The success of the film and its soundtrack resulted in a recording contract with Hollywood Records. Her debut album, Don't Forget (2008), debuted at number two on the US Billboard''200. The following year, Lovato was cast as the titular character of the television series ''Sonny with a Chance and she released her sophomore album, Here We Go Again, which became her first one to top the Billboard 200 chart. After the release of additional television films and their soundtracks in 2010, including Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, Lovato's personal issues put her career on a hiatus and led to the discontinuation of Sonny with a Chance after a second season. She entered a treatment center in late 2010 to seek help for addictions, an eating disorder, and self-harm. While there, she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Work on her third studio album, Unbroken (2011), began after she successfully completed treatment. The album addresses several of her difficulties. Its lead single, "Skyscraper", became Lovato's second top 10 entry in the US, while its second single, "Give Your Heart a Break", was certified triple platinum in the country. Lovato was a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor in 2012 and 2013. Her fourth album, Demi (2013), generated the single "Heart Attack", which became her third top 10 in the US. While promoting the project, Lovato released a book titled Staying Strong: 365 Days a Year (2013). She also returned to acting as a recurring character in Glee, and released a memoir in 2014. Lovato's fifth album, Confident (2015), reached number two on the ''Billboard''200. Its lead single "Cool for the Summer" was eventually certified double platinum in the US. All five of Lovato's albums have received a gold certification in the country. Musically, Lovato is considered a pop,4 pop rock,56 and R&B artist.78 Lovato has received a considerable number of accolades, including an MTV Video Music Award, 13 Teen Choice Awards, five People's Choice Awards, an ALMA Award, and a Latin American Music Award. Outside the entertainment industry, Lovato has been involved with several social and environmental causes since the launch of her career. In May 2013, she was cited for her dedication as a mentor to teens and young adults with mental health challenges at a National Children's Mental Health Awareness Day hosted by the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration in Washington, D.C.. She has also become an advocate for the LGBT community, and women's rights. In 2014, she was announced as the Grand Marshal for LA Pride week, and that same year she became the face for Human Rights Campaign's Americans for Marriage Equality Campaign.9 In April 2016, Lovato was honored with the GLAAD Vanguard Award for making a significant difference in promoting equal rights for LGBT people.10 Category:Females Category:Singers